Currently the compact disc or CD is the medium of choice for recorded music as well as computer software. A compact disc has digital data forming the music or software impressed thereon as pits which are read by a laser mechanism. CD's are typically purchased in flattened, hinged cases, commonly referred to as "jewel boxes", although other protective means are sometimes employed. A typical musical CD package includes a "booklet", describing the recorded music, stored in the front half of the jewel box and the CD and a rear label in a rear half of the jewel box. The booklet often functions as a front label. The jewel box may also include edge labels in the side edges of the jewel box. Jewel boxes are usually formed of clear transparent plastic which allows the booklet and labels to be viewed through corresponding walls of the jewel boxes. Jewel boxes for computer software distributed on CD's may be arranged in a manner similar to musical CD's.
Although jewel boxes function well in protecting CD's stored therein, they are somewhat inconvenient when it comes to opening them, removing and replacing the disc, and removing and replacing the booklet. The CD is retained in place within a jewel box by a resilient "post" onto which the CD is snapped. It is advisable to avoid touching the underside of the CD, because data impressed thereon can be made unreadable by skin oils and the like.
There are a number of types of structures or racks for holding a plurality of CD's at a location convenient to a CD player or deck. Some types have slots sized to allow a CD within a jewel box to be placed therein. The usual problem with such a type of rack is that it must be orientationally stable; otherwise a tilt of the rack in the wrong direction will allow a number of the jewel boxes to slide out. Other types are adapted to receive only the CD itself, without the jewel box or accompanying literature. This may be appropriate for a portable CD holder, but it is often inconvenient for use in a fixed location. Additionally, separation of the CD from its jewel box and literature may result in misplacement of the jewel box and literature. With both jewel box racks and conventional CD holders, only a given number of jewel boxes or CD's may be stored therein. When the maximum number of jewel boxes or CD's have been stored in such structures, another structure must be obtained for any additional jewel boxes or CD's.